1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to diapers and more particularly to disposable diapers having a barrier layer capable of effectively reducing migration of waste fluid from the absorbent core portion of a diaper to the water pervious layer adjacent the infant's skin.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Disposable diapers comprising an absorbent core sandwiched between water-pervious and water-impervious outer layers are well known in the art. One of the more serious drawbacks of such disposable diapers as well as cloth diapers is their inability to effectively prevent "rewetting", i.e., recontacting of waste fluid contained in the absorbent core with the infant's skin. Thus, due to the weight and activity of the infant, a portion of the fluid is forcibly squeezed out of the absorbent core, the fluid readily penetrating the adjacent water-pervious layer and thus contacting the infant's skin. This results in considerable discomfort for the infant leading to diaper binding in the crotch area in particular, diaper rash, etc.
Attempts to mitigate the foregoing problems include the provision of diapers having a specific form of pleated construction to enhance absorptive capacity of the diaper. Thus, diapers of substantially rectangular configuration and having spaced-apart panels are usually of an undue width which allows the infant's legs to force the diaper downwardly so that it tends to sag away from the trunk of the body. This prevents proper utilization of the absorption capabilities of the diaper. Moreover, due to the spaced-apart position of the folded panels, and the consequent inefficient transfer of waste fluids to the absorbent core, wetting of the face sheet adjacent the skin of the infant is practically unavoidable.